injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 6
Chapters Injustice: Gods Among Us Issue 6 (Released June 26, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 16 (Digital Release April 30, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 17 (Digital Release May 7, 2013) *Injustice: Gods Among Us Chapter 18 (Digital Release May 14, 2013) Summary Chapter 16 The clash at Arkham Asylum continues, as the powerful villains released by Harley Quinn have brought a halt to Superman's plan to move them to a secret and more secure prison. But with victory in the heroes' reach, tragedy strikes. Don't miss the shocking conclusion. Chapter 17 In defiance of Superman's war on crime, Catwoman is still in the burglary business. However, when she's visited by the Man of Steel, he's not out to arrest her but to put her on a very special assignment. Chapter 18 As Superman continues his world-spanning crusade, Batman and Catwoman have a secret rendezvous--with the President. Possible recruits to the resistance movement are debated, including a few surprise candidates. Recap Chapter 16 Harley Quinn gleefully watches the Arkham Asylum inmates attack the Justice League, though she asks them to go easy on Green Arrow, accounting it as Stockholm Syndrome. Batman is being held down by Killer Croc and Calendar Man while the Riddler prepares to crush his head with a large rock. While the Riddler pauses to think of a riddle to say, Green Arrow hits the back of his head with a boxing glove arrow, allowing Batman to headbutt Croc and break free from his grasp. Meanwhile, underground in the Asylum's basement, Solomon Grundy holds Robin by his head in one giant hand while Wonder Woman attempts to free the boy by stabbing the zombie's arm with her sword, this only prompts Grundy to backhand her with enough force to send her flying through several walls. The Flash races after her, leaving Superman and Nightwing to deal with Grundy. Nightwing informs Superman of Grundy's undead status and lets him know that he doesn't have to hold back against the monster since he will just regenerate. Flying ahead of Nightwing, Superman cuts off Grundy's hand with his heat vision, saving Robin and then charges straight through the monster's chest in a burst of gore. Nightwing frees Damian from Grundy's severed hand, asking him if he's okay. Robin angrily declares he had the situation under control, with Nightwing jokingly agreeing. Just then Batman descends from the hole above, asking Robin if he's okay. Nightwing answers for him, and then the Dark Knight orders them to head back up and return the inmates to their cells. Robin protests that they're not going back to their cells but Batman just snaps at him not to argue. When Nightwing asks what Batman is going to do, the Dark Knight holds up explosives, preparing to bring Grundy down before he can destroy the Asylum. Nightwing thinks Grundy has been dealt with but the monster rises back up despite its grievous wound. Batman orders them to go as he charges Grundy, planting the explosives on his head and then detonating them as he lands, decapitating the zombie and finally bringing him down. Superman compliments his work and Batman tells him they need to get Grundy back into his cell where the power dampeners can keep him under control. Back up top, Robin angrily beats into several inmates, especially the Riddler, venting his disgust for all of them out. Nightwing tries to calm him down, but Damian calls him as bad as Batman, saying that Superman is right in that criminals don't deserve their protection. Nightwing tells him that Robin isn't supposed to beat people while they're down. Enraged, Damian screams that Nightwing is not Robin anymore and to stop telling him what do before throwing one of his kali sticks at Nightwing. The stick strikes Nightwing upside his head, dazing him and causing him to fall down and break his neck on a piece of rubble. Damian approaches Dick's body, shocked and horrified when he doesn't respond. Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Batman rise up from the basement, the Man of Steel declaring the riot over. Batman sees Damian crouched over Nightwing's body, the boy crying and apologizing. Shocked and horrified, Bruce shoves his own son away from Dick's body. Damian continues to say he didn't mean it, with Superman comforting him. Batman can only look down on his deceased protege's body, his mind flashing back to the night his parents died as the same feelings of horror regret and pain rise up. Several heroes look deeply saddened and even Harley Quinn begins crying. With heroes and Arkham inmates solemnly watching, Batman carries Nightwing's body out of the Asylum and into the rainy night, thinking to himself that he is alone and "My son is dead." Chapter 17 Catwoman comes across the body of a purse-snatcher named Joey Gutton, her inner monologue revealing how Joey fell on hard times and was forced to resort to stealing to support his family. Catwoman sees that Joey was shot and heads off, using her whip to get higher into the city's rooftops, her thoughts revealing that ever since Superman killed the Joker common criminals have become terrified of being killed by the Man of Steel, with more common criminals dying every night, with Catwoman blaming Superman, as he had murdered a man and was not punished, with more people following his influence after this and taking it upon themselves to kill more criminals. Selina breaks into a high-res apartment building, calling the owner a true criminal due to the fact he chose to save himself and get richer when he let his company fall, but chose not help any of his employees. She is there to rob his safe and give most of the riches inside to Joey's family, while keeping the jewels for herself. She is just finishing when she realizes she is no longer alone. Whirling around, Catwoman sees Superman himself. Before they can say much, the penthouse owner suddenly shows up. Forced to flee without her loot, Catwoman dives out of the penthouse and into the city below. Superman catches her and safely deposits her onto the streets below but becomes dizzy all of a sudden, allowing Catwoman to flee into the sewers. Her inner monologue reveals she stole a small sliver of kryptonite from Batman's cave on one of her many nights at the mansion and fashioned it into an earring. She doesn't get far when Superman uses his heat vision to force her to remove the earring. Selina accuses him of wanting to kill her but Superman denies this, explaining that he just wants to talk. Catwoman listens and is horrified when he reveals Nightwing's death to her. She tells him to talk Bruce instead but Superman says he can't, which upsets Selina, saying they're both too stubborn. Superman pleads with her to go to Bruce and Selina agrees, but asks Superman to punish not just the dictators who murder innocents through but the heads of the greedy corporations that have taken peoples homes and money from them, she asks him to punish them for they are truly evil. Later that night, Selina goes to Wayne Manor and tries the door. When no one answers, she picks the lock and enters the Manor. She finds Alfred alone in the dark, having drunk himself into a stupor in grief over Dick's passing. When he tries to attend to Selina, she tells she will be looking after him for a while. Selina makes her way down into the Batcave where Batman is furiously punching a training pole, his knuckles bleeding from the repeated impacts. She takes off his mask and urges him to grieve as she embraces him, giving him the support he needs. Chapter 18 Batman and Catwoman are summoned to the Gotham Police Station by the Bat Signal, though Catwoman is reluctant to follow, unsure of the police's reaction to her with him. When they arrive at the station, they are not greeted by Gordon but the President and secret services. The President tells him he didn't know how else to contact him and that they need to talk in private. Batman agrees but only if Catwoman accompanies him. The President leads the two to a secured room immune to Superman's sense. Along the way he offers his condolences to Batman for Nightwing's death but Catwoman tells him to change the subject. Once in the room, the President reveals Superman and Green Lantern are busy dealing with falling satellites over Russia, and the reveals that in the past week after removing the inmates from Arkham Asylum, Superman forced Israel and Palestine's leaders to negotiate peace terms or he would do it for them. While this happened, Wonder Woman repelled an invasion in Burma and Shazam and Green Lantern worked together to protect Syria from a missile barrage. Raven also terrified the warring tribes of Sudan into submission by summoning the image of her father, Trigon. Catwoman doesn't understand how the Justice League preventing bloodshed is a bad thing, but both the President and Batman understand that while they can force temporary peaces, the reasons for the feuds remain and someone will have to enforce the peace. The President then correctly guesses that Batman knows why he came to him. Batman knows that he thinks Superman will take over the world and the President wants him to stop him. The President asks Batman if he can do it. Batman thinks if Superman needs to be stopped, then he might be able to do it. Catwoman then reveals that she and Batman knew the President would contact them, with both telling him he needs to be a better leader so that the people will stop looking to Superman and condoning his actions. Though the President is angered to think they are trying to enforce their will like Superman, Catwoman makes it clear when she says they're not telling him, but asking. Humbled, he promises he can only try. Knowing they'll need a team to counter the League, the President hands Catwoman a folder containing files on potential candidates they can recruit who haven't joined Superman for their own reasons. Already possessing his own files on these heroes, Batman and Catwoman leave, both splitting up to begin recruiting. In Starling City, Catwoman finds Black Canary battling some common thugs. After handling the thugs, Catwoman tells her that Batman wants to talk to her before asking about Harley Quinn being handcuffed in Green Arrow's cave. Annoyed, Black Canary tells her to drop it. In Washington, Batman surprises Jefferson Pierce as he is working. Annoyed, Pierce asks him why he's there and Batman asks what he's working. Jefferson reveals he was commissioned by the Department of Housing to help find homes for survivors of Metropolis. Batman is grateful for his work and promises to help him but tells him he needs his help as Black Lightning. The next day, Batman talks to a shadowed figure in the Batcave who informs him that 'they' are on their way. Thanking him, Batman tells him he is still unsure of who he can trust and asks the figure to keep his presence hidden. Understanding, the figure agrees. Batman arrives before a large elevator and thanks his new allies for coming. Among them are Huntress, Black Canary, Green Arrow (Who makes it clear he hasn't agreed to anything but to talk), Black Lightning, Batwoman, Captain Atom and Aquaman. As they sit down, Batman asks if they understand why he brought them here. Captain Atom asks what their plan of attack is against Superman and the League. Featured Characters *Harley Quinn *Green Arrow *Cyborg *The Riddler *Killer Croc *Calendar Man *Batman *Solomon Grundy *Wonder Woman *Robin *Superman *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) (Death) *The Flash *Two-Face *Black Mask (First Appearance, Cameo) *Catwoman (First Appearance) *Alfred Pennyworth *President of the United States *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Shazam *Raven *Trigon (First Appearance) *Black Canary (First Appearance) *Black Lightning (First Appearance) *Martian Manhunter (First Appearance, Shadowed) *Huntress (First Appearance) *Batwoman (First Appearance) *Captain Atom (First Appearance) *Aquaman Cover Gallery Textless Injustice Cover 6 .jpg|Textless Promotional Cover Print injusticep06b.jpg|2nd Print Cover Digital injustice16.jpg|Chapter 16 injustice17.jpg|Chapter 17 injustice18.jpg|Chapter 18 Category:Other Media Category:Injustice Comic Series Category:Storyline Category:Year One